Wily Machine 11
is the Wily Machine used by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 11, appearing as the final boss in the last Gear Fortress stage. Wily Machine 11 (V1) The first form of the Wily Machine 11 is a giant combat drone with a skull motif. It sports several gears poking out from within its chassis and a set of missile launchers that were installed backwards. Dr. Wily installed them that way intentionally so that the missiles would fly more slowly and give him more time to enjoy destroying Mega Man. Nonetheless, the missiles fired by the Wily Machine 11 still move pretty fast. Its weakness is Acid Barrier, though Chain Blast also does heavy damage to it. First Half For the first half of the battle, Wily will fire multiple missiles that often fly in at Mega Man from the right side of the screen and occasionally rain down from the sky. The missiles coming from the right can be jumped on and used as platforms to reach its weak point, the skull's eyes. Once in a while the Wily Machine 11 will fly across the screen in an attempt to ram Mega Man, and then it'll fly back to the top right of the screen. His ramming attack can be avoided by sliding at the right time. In the Superhero difficulty, the missiles are faster and do more damage. Second Half Once the Wily Machine loses half of its life energy, the glass from the cockpit will break, revealing Dr. Wily inside. Wily will then change his strategy, extending the large gears in the bottom and using them to spin the inactive Conveyor Belt in the room. At this point, the Wily Machine's missiles will only fly in from the right, giving Mega Man plenty of opportunities to use them as platforms so he can land a hit on the Wily Machine. However, during this part of the battle the Wily Machine 11 will also start firing looping projectiles from the W mark in the skull's forehead. The giant gears in the bottom can be damaged, forcing the Wily Machine to lower and making it easier to aim at Wily, but at the cost of also making it easier for him to hit Mega Man with his looping projectiles. After a while, the Wily Machine will use a ramming attack and the gears will extend again. In the Superhero difficulty, Wily fires two looping projectiles at a time instead of one, and the projectiles are faster and do extra damage. Wily Machine 11 (V2) The second form of the Wily Machine 11 is similar to a Wily Capsule. It has both the Power Gear and Speed Gear installed in it. It shoots gear-shaped projectiles while flying around in random directions, and sometimes activates one of its Gears for additional attacks. When the Wily Machine 11 activates its Speed Gear, it'll orbit around the edges of the room very rapidly while shooting gears at Mega Man, and when it activates its Power Gear, it generates two hammers made of gears that rotate around the Capsule while it pursues Mega Man. When its health is low, the Wily Machine 11 will activate Double Gear, and for the rest of the battle it'll keep teleporting all over the room and trying to ram into Mega Man with its hammers while charging at him at a high speed. Using your own Speed Gear will help make it easier to dodge this attack, or be able to hit the Wily Machine successfully. Like the first form, its weakness is Acid Barrier, but Scramble Thunder is also fairly effective against this form. In the Superhero difficulty, Wily's attacks are faster, and are executed with less time between each of them. He can also activate Double Gear earlier in the battle. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery Wily Machine 11 (V1) This huge battle drone is the newest entry in Wily's series of terrifying Wily Machines. Like numbers 1 through 10, it is designed to resemble Wily's trademark skull logo. Despite its size, the controls are responsive and precise, and the sheer number of homing missiles it can launch from its rear weapon ports speaks volumes about Wily's determination to bring down Mega Man and Dr. Light once and for all. Contrary to appearance, the side-mounted missile pods weren't attached backward by mistake. Wily just wants to give the missiles more time to slowly, inexorably close in on Mega Man while he watches with glee. Wily Machine 11 (V2) The true form of the Wily Machine 11, and the final evolution of Wily's spite over the Double Gear system that began back in his student days. With this inner gear-like module released from the first form's outer armor, it is free to soar from place to place, triggering the Speed Gear and Power Gear as if it has a mind of its own. Since each Gear features a specialized cooling system, Wily can keep using each over and over without overheating. How did Wily manage to pack so many gears into the outer armor of the first form? Only he knows... Trivia *The English Gallery data from the first form mentions that Wily Machine numbers 1 through 10 have Wily's trademark skull logo, but Wily only started using a skull motif in Wily Machine 4. The Japanese version does not mention previous models. *The spinning projectiles fired by Wily Machine 11 are similar to the ones shot by Wily Machine 1. *Despite its similarities to the Wily Capsule, Wily Machine 11's second form doesn't follow the same naming conventions as its predecessors. However, it is referred to as such in the official soundtrack. **This makes Wily Machine 11 the first Wily Machine since Mega Man 3 to not have a Capsule form. Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Fortress bosses